Butt Sisters
by Living2Love
Summary: Suze is faced with an attack by the Butt Sisters. Will Jesse save her? One shot, finished, sequal on it's way.


Disclamer: Meg Cabot owns everything (Mediator Series) except the great plot, and... Ima, Ura, and Hoosa Butt, the Butt Sisters, which I think my dad made up. And this is so copy righted. Copy right: 2005 Living2Love

Oh yeah, this is set after Haunted. Pretend Twilight didn't happen.

I was sitting there, staring into space when I heard the sharp cry, "You will die, Shifter!"

It wasn't unusual, of course, for someone to want to kill me. I was a mediator- or shifter. I really was just a person, right? But, I know I can't ponder over this when- yep, it's a ghost- is trying to kill me. I turned around to be faced with not one, but three ghost with unusually big- BIG- butts. They were all in jeans and t-shirts that said, "Sisters" and I could tell they were related.

Butt, the "Sisters" looked slightly angry- furious- at me! Poor little Mediator, everyone always hates me... For what? I've never done a thing to anyone. Haha. Except Paul, and Heather, and Tad's dad, some of the ghost, Dopey, Doc, Sleepy, umm... just a few others... But no one else! I know I have never seen these sisters before.

"Whoa, calm down! Who the heck are ya'll (Can you tell I'm from Texas?)? I have never seen you before. Ever. Period. Now- woa. Why do you have a gun? I don't think you need to kill me! I'm not sure you should! I've never done" one of the sisters grabbed me and the other put the gun to my temple, and I whimpered- I whimpered! Then I thought, 'Hey, Jesse, now would be a good time to appear. JESSE HELP ME!' I was freakin' scared.

Jesse, that was a pleasant thought in a grusome moment. Jesse... it was only two days after the grave yard make out, but I think we are making progress. He didn't apologize for kissing me! :-)!

Seconds later Jesse appeared in front of me, "Nombre de Dios, Susannah, what is- who are these people?"

Soon all three sisters were on the ground, courtesy to Jesse, who's scar was glowing like crazy.

"Who are these people, Susannah? And what is it Paul was telling me about Shifter Lessons?" He asked, staring at me.

"I have no clue who they are!" I was so trying to get out of the 'shifter lessons' question. He wasn't supposed to know about that! Why the heck had he been talking to Paul?

"Querida, I think I know these people. They have been ghost for a few years- the Butt Sisters I they're called. Ghost murderers. One is Ima, Ura, and Hoosa (Whose-a)... they go around killing anyone or anything that gets in their way. Don't dodge the question, querida, either." Ima Butt? (A/N, if you don't get it, it's like, I'm a butt, You're a butt, Who's a butt!!! Lol!) Who does that to their poor children! No wonder their angry! I never got in their way. Did I? Oh yeah, shifter lessons... Shoot, why was he talking to Paul.

"Why were you talking to Paul?" I asked, repeating my thought.

"He stopped me at the Mission and starting talking about these Shifter Lessons you are going to! What is this? Do you like Paul better that me, querida?" He sounded almost- hurt. And angry. My windows were shaking. He was most definitly angry.

"Hey, I was doing it for you! I go to shifter lessons, Paul tries to stick his tongue in my mouth, I save you from getting exorcised (is that how you spell it)we're all happy. Well, at least you and Paul should be. I really don't like him pushing me against walls and trying to make out with me but otherwise... we're all happy. Even Father D.! Well, he doesn't really fit into this... but I'm sure he's happy, right?" Gosh, I was babbling again. And the room was still s-h-a-k-i-n-g.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO PROTECT ME BY GETTING YOURSELF HURT BY THE DEVIL? ARE YOU INSANE, SUSANNAH? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF," he grabs me by my shoulders and gives me a shake, "I LOVE YOU, QUERIDA- AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" We've got a temper, don- he loves me?

"I love you too, Jesse." I whisper and he pulls me forward and kissses me. On the mouth.

Hallelujiah (sorry for spelling!) and I'm not even a Christian. And.... the Butt Sisters were forgotten as Jesse broke a kiss and took a deep panting breath...

BREATHE?

JESSE COULDN'T TAKE A BREATHE! HE WAS DEAD!

Or was he?

A/N:

Finished, Sequal will be out soon about defeating Paul, Bertha- the Butt cousin, and J/S love life. :-)! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
